


筆友

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 少年葛雷夫和來自英國的人成為了筆友。





	筆友

流暢的字跡滑過羊皮紙，有時堅硬的轉折能帶起輕微沙響，但不阻礙藍黑色的墨水順利展現該有的模樣。  
脫了制服外袍只穿件白襯衫的少年依靠樹幹，沉思之間會叼起羽毛筆，太過嚴肅地皺起眉，舉止中有少見的老成。

「啊哈——」  
突如其來的呼聲打亂思緒。少年不悅地抬起頭，看見不遠處高佻的女巫朝他緩步走來。  
「你又翹課了，波西瓦。」  
被稱作波西瓦的少年挑起眉，毫不在乎地聳聳肩，「妳不也是？我們榮譽又全才的會長。妳的小跟班們可是在溫室裡頭除草喔。」  
皮奎里笑著翻翻白眼，誇張的表情很有親切感，「我對除草一點興趣都沒有呢。而且，我要來關心我的好學弟，這可比除草重要多了。」

波西瓦冷漠地點點頭，對眼前這個自入學以來便受盡注目的長角水蛇他實在沒什麼形容詞好說。

「你在寫信嗎？寫給誰？」皮奎里倒是完全不在意波西瓦的冷淡，也許就是因為這樣她才特別喜歡和這個表面嚴肅的學弟來往，「是你上次提起的那個交換生嗎？西瑟斯．斯卡曼德？」  
「嗯。」點點頭，波西瓦不著痕跡把腿上的羊皮紙收起，準備離開皮奎里的視線範圍。  
皮奎里有些無奈，垮下肩看著波西瓦，「波西瓦，我有那麼不得你的信任嗎？只是問一下你就要走。」  
「不……我只是不習慣寫信時有人在旁邊。」  
「那我不說話可以嗎？你寫你的，我練習下週的考試。」  
「變形學？」  
「黑魔法防禦術。就算你有興趣也不需要我教你，對吧？」  
「對。」毫不客氣地承認，但波西瓦總算願意再次坐回草地上，將自己的外袍鋪開，讓給皮奎里。

皮奎里有些詫異，落坐時不忘再多說兩句，「你的筆友真厲害，居然能把你改造得這麼紳士。我要對你另眼相看了，波西瓦。」  
仍嫌淡漠的表情低頭不語，像是要貫徹方才皮奎里的承諾，自顧自繼續完成不知何時能結尾的信件。  
皮奎里觀察波西瓦一陣子，嘴角忽然泛出微笑，伸出手點點波西瓦的肩膀，「欸、跟我說說他是怎麼樣的人好嗎？我記得你們一開始不是互看不順眼，還差點打起來嗎？」  
「那只是一場誤會。」  
「可惜，我當時可是賭你會打贏的喔。」  
「……我們不會打起來的。」波西瓦扯扯嘴角，眼尾卻是含著不易察覺的笑，「因為他是個懶惰鬼，只有惡作劇時最勤快。」  
「聽你的語氣，像是個容易相處的人，」皮奎裡拿出魔杖，按照約定練習幾個法術，一邊和波西瓦聊著，「你似乎很喜歡這個朋友，波西瓦。我是第一次聽到你用這麼溫柔的語氣形容一個人。」  
波西瓦眨眨眼，下一秒迅速地別過頭，修短的髮尾並不能遮掩頰邊冒出的熱氣，反而將那抹嫣紅襯得更明顯。

「我很羨慕你喔，波西瓦。你應該好好珍惜這個朋友。」

『真沒想到你們學校的守衛也這麼難纏。』  
『還不是因為你接錯神經，要練什麼「煙火咒」。』  
『是「花火咒」好嗎？花火咒。』正在變聲期的牛津腔還帶點稚嫩，沾滿雨水的頭髮緊緊貼伏在少年稜角分明的臉上，『你要浪漫一點啊，波西。』  
『對，最好像你，浪漫到凌晨兩點被守衛追進掃帚櫃。』抬起腳不滿地踢踢對面細長的小腿，波西瓦也是滿臉雨水和汗水，睡衣黏在身上有點難受，『我就看你等等怎麼回宿舍。老魏一定會埋伏在你們門口。』  
從未被逮到的惡作劇之王笑了，露出在黑漆漆的櫃子中仍顯亮白的牙，撐起身體移動到波西瓦身旁，肩併著肩，『我跟你一起睡不就好了？你一定有辦法溜回房間。』  
『最好是擠得下，你以為自己是紙片人嗎？』也不管西瑟斯是不是能看見，波西瓦直接朝右方翻個大白眼，卻又不自覺因為少年的話泛起笑容。  
西瑟斯聳聳肩，拉起波西瓦拿住魔杖的那隻手，將雙唇靠近尖端，輕聲默唸，『路摸斯。』  
『喂……。』看著點亮的魔杖，波西瓦不知道該對西瑟斯連拿出魔杖都懶生氣，還是對這根黑檀木的毫無定性生氣。

西瑟斯無辜地皺眉，用手撥起雖然濕透仍帶卷的髮，打濕波西瓦的肩頭，『太黑了很危險。』  
『容我提醒您，我們是在掃帚櫃裡，親愛的斯卡曼德先生。』  
『嗯，這句話說得真好，波西。你的禮節學得很快，只是學錯方向，變成服務生了。』  
『你信不信我現在就把你踹出櫃子給守衛抓。』  
『哈哈。』得意的英國少年搖搖頭，放鬆身體半靠在波西瓦的肩，能由下往上看到半邊側臉的位置。  
波西瓦很難克制自己不往下和那雙總是從容的眼睛對望，卻又隱約擔心西瑟斯又想到什麼惡作劇，於是略帶警戒地問：『你幹嘛？』  
西瑟斯又一次搖搖頭，把體溫跟濕氣都染在波西瓦的睡衣上，『你很美。』  
波西瓦不是很肯定地皺起眉頭，眼神迴避之間不禁祈禱西瑟斯沒注意到那一瞬他呼吸暫停了，慌亂又粗魯無措地回答，『你發燒了嗎？在亂說什麼。』  
『如果不喜歡，很性感也是滿適合你的。對我來說都是專屬於你的形容詞。』

放低聲調的口音在燭光中像搖籃曲，不刻意的安撫又帶了些許暖意，一直蔓延到波西瓦緊握魔杖的指尖，還有已經不能再轉開的脖頸上。

『我們走吧，波西。趁現在回你的宿舍去。如果睡不下，我很樂意睡地上喔，這樣就沒有床下怪獸敢欺負你了。』  
『閉嘴、西瑟斯。我不是你的寶貝弟弟。』

將手伸向等待多時的黑隼，波西瓦在綁上羊皮紙時略帶遲疑。  
「他應該，不會覺得很煩吧。」看看手裡比報告還要厚的羊皮紙，雖然是一個禮拜的份量，仍讓波西瓦有些不安。  
「算了，反正都已經寫了。盡快幫我送給他，好嗎？」  
黑隼輕啄少年的指尖，振開翅膀高速往海風吹拂的方向前進，很快便消失在有些灰濛的視線中。  
波西瓦站在原地看了許久，低下頭，從胸前掏出一個黃銅豹貓項鍊，上頭還殘留著蜂蠟特有的氣味。

『這個給你，是我自己雕的，雖然技巧還不是很純熟，但我希望你能收下。』為了餞別晚宴穿上成套西裝的西瑟斯將波西瓦拉到角落，親手把皮革繩套往眼前的脖頸，『只要你用它把信封起來，我就能在千萬隻貓頭鷹之中認出你和你的信。』  
『……我養的是隼，才不是什麼蠢貓頭鷹。』  
『我知道，』相較之下開懷的少年笑了，刻意用手彈向皺起的眉心，『但這次我還是希望你能容忍我的浪漫。』

「我有哪次不是接受你的浪漫了，白癡西瑟斯。」


End file.
